


Don't Forget

by Matcha-Latte (MakikoYoshida)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoptive Parent Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Fluff, Past Child Abuse, Some Humor, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoYoshida/pseuds/Matcha-Latte
Summary: Luna is an orphan currently stuck in the land of waves, she travels country to country looking for her older brother who she got separated from five years ago. He's the only family she remembers having and doesn't want to give up on her search for him, but she struggles to survive and supplies are running low in the village. When team 7 comes in on a mission she gets tangled up in ninja business and reunites with an old friend.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update tags as I go.

“Get back here you brat!” The store owner screamed at me as I ran, my bag full of food I stole from his shop, I ran along the boardwalk the water flowing calmly below, food didn’t come easily or often in this village, so I wasn’t about to give up my prize anytime soon. I turned the corner running into someone else hard enough to knock both of us off balance. I braced myself to feel the impact of the water but instead felt someone’s grip tight on my hoodie. I immediately started to try to shake myself free.

“What’s the big idea?! Watch where you’re going!” a short blonde boy shouted at me; he must’ve been the one I had run into, an older man and two other kids around my age stood next to him, a girl with pink hair and a blacked haired boy. I stared at him for a moment, he looked familiar, but he couldn’t be who I thought he was. I looked up at the person holding onto me; his hair was silver, his face covered by a mask, only one of his eyes was visible. I stared up at him with my blue eyes and stopped struggling for a moment.

“You again!? what’ve you done now you little thief?!” The older man shouted at me; I stuck my tongue out at him trying to pull away from the man holding me, knowing that the store owner was catching up to me, I saw him come around the corner I quickly wriggled out of my hoodie ducking past the man with silver hair.

“Stop that kid!” I heard him shout as I ran out of the town and into the woods towards my camp.

{Sakura P.O.V?}

“That damn kid,” Tazuna grunted under his breath, then apologized to the person chasing the white-haired girl, he left to feel irritated and mumbling under his breath.

“Who was that girl?” Sakura asked Tazuna as they continued on their way.

“Some urchin, she’s been stuck here for the past few months, stealing food and supplies since the damn thief.” He grumbled; Sakura nodded in understanding.

“She must’ve not been raised right to be stealing all the time right Sasuke?” Sakura asked, waiting for his agreement, but he ignored her; to her disappointment. She noticed Kakashi, putting the girls’ hoodie into his pack, confused as to why he’d want that ratty old thing.

“Well Sakura, some people are not so fortunate, that girl has to steal, or she’ll starve. She shouldn’t but those are her circumstances” Kakashi told her, Sakura shrank away in embarrassment.

“She could’ve at least said sorry I almost fell into the water!” Naruto complained loudly.

{Luna P.O.V}

I stopped running when I realized that I wasn’t being followed, I sat under a tree to catch my breath, the mist was rolling in, I could feel the wetness sticking to my dark skin. I shivered, cold without my hoodie, if I could I would steal it back, but they probably threw it away. If I’m lucky enough and someone left their laundry out I could steal another. I looked over at the bush next to me seeing that some berries were growing on them recognizing that they were safe to eat. I picked a few off to eat.

“Over there!” I heard someone shout then a shuriken flew through the bush hitting the tree a few feet behind it I quickly ducked staying quiet my heart racing.

“Are you out of your mind Naruto!?” I heard a girl shout

“I guess it was just a mouse!” I peeked through the bushes seeing the same people from earlier I swore mentally and tried to leave quietly when I heard the blonde shout again.

“Over there this time!” he threw another shuriken into the bushes but a good few feet away from me this time, I hid as they inspected the bushes watching them as the man came into the brush. I saw my hoodie hanging out slightly from his pack.

“It’s just a rabbit?!” I heard the girl shout leaving the brush while the man stayed looking at the white rabbit, he turned, seeming to look in my direction. I lowered myself more into the bushes, hoping he didn’t see me. He stared a little longer then went back to his team he seemed more alert of his surroundings. Then suddenly told everyone to get down, a huge sword flying through the air and sticking into a tree, another ninja appearing standing on the hilt of the sword.

‘I am NOT getting wrapped into this mess ’ I thought, quickly backing away deeper into the woods when the sounds of fighting started.

* * *

I had left my stolen food back at my camp saving it for dinner, I was going back into the town to steal something to keep me warm before it got cold for the night. I was disappointed to find that most people hadn’t left their laundry out today, probably cause the sun wasn’t out, so I instead went to that old man Tazuna’s house, hiding in the trees that surround the area and luckily enough I could see my hoodie hanging out the second-story window.

I looked around for anyone outside, seeing no one I quickly ran up to the house climbing up to the second floor I peeked over the window sill the room was empty, the ninja’s bags on the floor, I could get my hoodie and go, or I could risk it and go through their things for goods. I listened for a moment the house was quiet, I heard no movement and slowing crawled through the open window. I wrapped my hoodie around my waist, and I grabbed a random bag opening it finding the basic kunai and other ninja weapons I took some kunai and dug through the bag some more finding only clothes. I put the bag down losing interest in its lack of content and went to another. Finding a book quickly tossing it to the side since I didn’t know how to read.

“Hey! What’re you doing here!?” I flinched turning to see the blonde boy I scrambled up quickly going back to the window.

“Hey you’re not going to get away this time!” he grabbed my legs as I tried to crawl out. I kicked at him trying to get him to let me go.

“Let me go damn it!” I shouted at him, as he tried to pull me back into the house.

“Naruto, what in the world are you doing making all that racket?” the pink-haired girl asked walking in, “You again?!” she shouted I kicked Naruto in the face making him let me go, he grabbed my hoodie taking it off of me I didn’t stop jumping from the window quickly running back into the woods. The breeze rustling through the trees shivered, feeling a slight chill, I looked up as the sun was beginning to set, I needed to get back to camp soon and start a fire.

The walk back was quiet except for the sounds of the occasional animal, the sky slowly going from blue to dusky pink, the shadows growing longer. By the time I got back to camp, it was almost dark. My camp was small, hardly noticeable, save for the scorched ground where I had fires, and a tarp for cover from the rain.

A bag of food hung from a branch too high for an animal to get to. I untied the rope it hung from and set it to the side. I had another bag full of clothes and other supplies inside the knot of the tree. I grabbed the bag taking out the matches and gathering the wood I had stocked up on days ago, lighting it after a few tries.

It was completely dark now I moved closer to the fire to feel its heat, I let the fire grow before trying to cook my stolen goods. today, there wasn't much, some small carrots, and a few potatoes. I took out a small pan I had placed over the fire to heat up while I cut up the vegetables. The only sounds being me, the fire, and the crickets.

I heard a noise, it sounded like footsteps, I stopped holding the knife tightly, I listened to the footsteps getting closer.

“Who's there!?” I shouted quickly standing up, hearing the rustling of the brush.

“I’m not here to hurt you” I heard a man say, as he approached, I recognized him as the ninja from earlier, he was in crutches, probably from the fight I heard earlier today.

“What do you want?” I asked him taking a step back,

“Nothing, I just figured you’d want this back,” he said pulling out my hoodie from behind him. I stared at him, surprised why would he come out here to give it back to me?

“It is rather cold tonight after all” he came closer. I stepped back, he noticed placing it on the ground and backing up. I stared at him then back at the hoodie and quickly snatched it from the ground putting it on. He seemed to smile underneath his mask and sat down by the fire setting his crutches aside.  
I stared at him, why would he come out here?

“Are you going to stare at me or are you going to make your dinner?” he asked,

“You did go through all that effort to steal them, you might as well go ahead and cook them instead of waiting for me to leave” I scoffed, sitting down going back to cutting them keeping my eye on him.

“I’m Kakashi by the way” I grunted in response

“You came to lecture to me about something?” I asked him throwing the vegetables into the pan, “I know stealing is wrong blah blah blah, there now you can leave”

“No I didn’t come for that, I’m not going to tell you to stop doing what you need to survive. Instead, I wanted to offer you somewhere to stay, at least until I and my students leave that is.” I looked up at him, if it was a trap or something he had no reason to be so nice to me, so it had to be a trick.

“I’m trying to help you”

“Why though? You don't know me I'm just some kid you ran into”

“To be honest I don't know why myself,” he said, there was some truth to his voice, I let myself relax a bit, watching the food as it cooked.

“Do you have a name or should I just call you what the villagers do?”

“Luna”

“That’s an odd name”

“I guess I had odd parents,” I shrugged, taking the pan out from the fire.

“Where are your parents?”

“Dead probably, I don’t know”

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t remember, can you stop with the questions now?” I snapped at him, I didn’t want to talk about it anymore, not that I'd be able to answer the questions anyway, I honestly couldn’t remember anything.

“Alright” he put his hands up in defeat, laying his back on the grass, I stared at him for a moment.

“You aren’t leaving?”

“It's late, I don't want to wake anyone so I'll just stay here,” He said simply I looked back at my food, and began to eat looking back every so often at Kakashi, his eyes closed as he tried to sleep. I finished my meal, grabbing a blanket I tossed an extra one at him, he caught it with ease uttering a thank you. I laid down, watching him before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
